supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotisserie Trip
Chapter 1: Dick goes somewhere Dick Cox has brought Brent and another employee, to the PMB headquarters. Dick goes to the room with a bunch of staff in it. “I’M DICK COX-” Dick tried to finish speaking. “The worst southerner in the world!” Brian said. “I’LL GIVE YOU WORST FUCKING SOUTHERNER IN THE WORLD IN A FUCKING SECOND, I AM DICK COX, COUNTY CELEBRITY OF ISSAQUENA, CEO OF DISGUSTING!” “Talk at your own risk, there’s a beat up room over there.” Cam said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick said. As Brian walks off… “You and that plunger.” Sophie said. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Dick screamed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! MY HOUSE, MY RULES, I TOLD YOUR MAYOR THE SAME THING!” Brian grabs a dodgeball and throws it at Dick. “HEY! WHO THREW A DODGEBALL AT ME?! WHO?! WHO THREW IT?!” Dick screamed. “DISGUSTING!” Dick throws the dodgeball back at Brian, who catches it. “You’re out.” Brian said. “SCREW YOU!” Dick shouted. “See this machine?” Brian said, pointing at the machine. “This is the human roller, we’ve had it for two years.” “Does it kill?” Dick said. “No.” Hannah Landymore said. “I WAS TALKING TO THE OLD MAN, NOT YOU!” Dick screamed. “Old man? I’m not even 40!” Brian said. Sophie is here, so is Reicheru, Hinomaru, Mei, and Satoko, as well as Jade, Bouncer, Brittany, and her husband. “Don’t forget ne!” Richard Brien said as he moved to them. “This is Public Marco Broadcasting.” Dick said. “Chicken!” “IT’S PASSIONATE MAVEN BEAM!” Brian shouted. “Marco Rubio is 46 years old.” Raymond Chambers said. Bouncer lifted Dick with her psychic powers, and sent him to the human roller. “Come on, you’re not gonna kill people with it.” Cam said. “GET ME OUT OF HERE! I’LL COUNT TO 3!” Dick screamed. “Richard Brien is a delicious angus burger!” A Disgusting employee said. “I’n a hunan, not an angus durger, you noron.” Richard Brien said. “Alright, back in the box, angus burger.” The Disgusting employee said. Four PMB employees, Ralph Chamberlain, Shaquille Drinkwater, Robert Madden, and John Vale lifted the Disgusting employee. “And this is Mr. Chamberlain, Mr. Drinkwater, Mr. Madden, and Mr. Vale preparing another employee for the human roller.” “Drinkwater?” Brent said. “You better be nice to the CEO, you better be nice to Jerrod, or I’ll throw you in the water, you’ll learn how to swim.” Brittany Soler and Ken Chisholm summon their Poké balls. Brittany Soler sent out a Lucario, Megameta, and Ken Chisholm sent out a Lopunny, Blowout. Brent looks at the Lopunny. “Who’s this Pokémon? I wanna fuck with her ass.” He said. Hinomaru reacted to Brent's statement with a face that reads "What the fuck?" Blowout and Megameta mega evolve and then repeatedly punch and move Brent into the swift train, which functions like an elevator, albeit horizontally, and quickly sends Brent into the human roller. “If I was the mother or the father of anyone who works at the headquarters, the human roller and the swift train, would both be going in the garbage.” Brent said. “If I was your mother or father, I would likely ask Mr. Trump to sue your company!” Brian said. Brian activates the human roller. The human roller spins Dick C., Brent, and Jerrod. Chapter 2: Twice as phony...or not Jerrod, Brent, and Dick C. are out of the human roller. “Richard Brien is a delicious angus burger!” Jerrod said. “OK, let ne sunnon sone of ny Tokénon.” Dick B. said. “Alright, but is it a jackass then, a jackass now, and a jackass after?” Dick C. said. “You nean is ny Tokénon a diurnal dastard, afternoon asshole, or a natutinal notherfucker?” Dick B. said. “You don’t say those words!” Dick C. said. “What? You asked.” Dick B. said. “I was expecting yes or no!” Dick C. said. “Hey Mr. Cox?” Randall said. “What?” Dick C. said. “Shut up old man.” Randall said. “I’ll give you old man in a second!” Dick C. said. “Dean Cain, I choose you!” Dick C. said and summoned. The Pokémon happens to be a Porygon-Z. “Oh yeah?” Brittany said. “Mainframe, come on out!” She said and summoned. The Pokémon is also a Porygon-Z. “You also have a Torygon-Z?” Dick B. said. “It’s Porygon-Z!” Dick C. said. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” Dick B. said. “No, no, no.” Dick C. said. “Use Psychic on him.” Brittany commanded to Mainframe. Mainframe suspended Dick C. in the air. “Put me down!” Dick C. “I’ll count to 3!” “Richard Brien is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “STOT CALLING NE AN ANGUS DURGER!” Dick B. said. “You’re worse than a fucking angus burger and that’s besides the point!” Dick C. said. “I’ll show you who’s worse than an angus durger! Dean Cain, use Zat Cannon!” Dick B. said. “Huh! No one’s gonna listen to you!” Dick C. said. Beam Cain uses Zap Cannon on Dick Cox and hits. Bouncer freezes Dick C. in ice with the move Ice Block. Mainframe places Dick C. down. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t a CEO ice sculpture.” Brian said. “If I was the mother or father of either one of you, the Pokéballs with both your Porygon-Z in it would be going in the garbage.” Brent said. Everybody was livid. “That really is it.” Bouncer said. She used Ice Block, and froze Brent in ice. “Two sculptures?!” Raymond said. Dick breaks out of the ice. “Sophie is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “I will not tolerate you calling everybody an angus burger.” Sophie said. “How can it be tolerated? You’re worse than a fucking angus burger.” Dick C. said. Bouncer freezes Dick C. in ice again. “Hold on, Dick thawed out?” Brian said. Brian sees that Dick C. is frozen. “Well is it just me?” Brian said. “No.” Bouncer said. “He’s right, how can it be tolerated?” Brian said. “Alright, BinaryLip, go!” Brittany said and summoned. The Pokémon is a Mawile. “Wow, this is a gutsy move.” Sophie said. “The CEO tried to catch this Pokémon with a Master Ball.” Brittany said. Chapter 3: Dodgeball attack “You have a child naned Grace?” Dick B. said. “Yes.” Hinomaru said. “She got held hostage by Mr. Plone and Bridget, then Hinomaru was crying and vomiting because he was chicken!” Dick C. said. “Like Marco! You’re chicken too, Public Marco Broadcasting!” “IT’S PASSIONATE MAVEN BEAM!” Ralph Chamberlain shouted. “Throw her in the garbage.” Brent said to Hinomaru.” “Hinomaru is a delicious angus burger!” “NoEscape, get over here!” Ken said and instantly summoned. NoEscape is a Gothitelle. The ability made Jerrod and Brent unable to escape. “Psychic!” Ken commanded. “Same thing!” Brittany commanded to Porygon-Z. “Same thing is not a move, dumbass. You’re a jackass then, jackass now, and a jackass after. And that’s besides the point.” Dick C. said. “Ugh.” Sophie groaned. “I’ll give you ugh, shut the hell up.” Dick C. said. “Maybe you’re worse than the worst song of the decade.” Brian said. Jerrod and Brent are both suspended in the air. “I’m leaving.” Dick C. said. Dick C. runs off. “Bouncer, Psycho Chase!” Jade said within an elapsed time of a second. The attack chases Dick C. and he is suspended in the air. Bouncer moves him near Jerrod and Brent using her telekinetic powers. “PUT ME DOWN!” Dick said. “I’ll send in a lawyer Wednesday!” “You know, I’m not gonna tolerate you telling people to throw their children in the garbage.” Sophie said. “What does it have to tolerate?” Dick C. “She’s garbage.” “I was born with Kanetsuo Syndrome.” Hinomaru said. “It causes Hinonaru’s drain to troduce seven nore tines than usual, and Jade’s Tokénon is using tsychic towers that are a little nore towerful.” Dick B. said. Dick Cox’s eyes widen, then he spits at Hinomaru with his tongue. “All for you.” He said. Hinomaru looked like he got brutally kicked in the testicles by a teen daughter. Brian threw a dodgeball at Dick Cox in the face. It bounced back, Brian caught it. “Fuck you.” Dick C. said. "You two, fuckface." He said. “Richard Brien is a delicious angus burger!” Jerrod said. Cam throws another dodgeball at Jerrod, it bounces back, Cam successfully catches it. “Biiiiyaaaaaaaaaatch!” Jerrod stretched for three seconds. Cam throws the dodgeball again, at his face, it bounces back, Cam catches it. “It’s a surtrise he doesn’t tlay Donut.” Dick B. said. “What do you know? You live in Guam!” Dick C. said. “Not anynore, dunny.” Dick B. said. “Two years ago, I was tired of deing alone, so I noved to Daton Rouge.” “You moved to Baton Rouge?” Dick C. said. “I’m from the neighboring state of Mississippi!” A lot of staff members throw a lot of dodgeballs at Jerrod, Brent, and Dick Cox, who are all still suspended in the air. “Alright, that’s enough with the dodgeballs.” Dick C. said. “Alright, wanna get hit by iron balls?” Jade said. Dick Cox’s eyes widen. “Gothitelle, aren’t you tired?” Dick C. said. No answer. “Bouncer, how are you feeling?” Dick Cox said. “I would feel even better if...” Bouncer said. She used her Ice Block attack and froze Dick, Jerrod, and Brent in ice. Hinomaru went up and threw 2 dodgeballs at Dick Cox, caught one, and dodged the other one with the ball he caught. “Who wants to spit at me next?!” Hinomaru said. All three of them thawed out. “What happened?” Dick C. said. “Here’s what happened, whiny little bastard!” Hinomaru said. Hinomaru throws two more dodgeballs at Dick with full force, the throws were so hard, they both made Dick Cox feel like and look like he got punched in the testicles. “Somebody’s getting it! I’m calling a lawyer!” Dick C. said. “You’re not going anywhere. I feel a little better now.” Hinomaru said. “Huh!” Dick C. said. “Go to hell! I might even send in two lawyers Wednesday, maybe three lawyers! Maybe one day I’ll call 10 lawyers, I will be everything!” "Including the worst Southerner in the world!" Brian said. "Stop it." Dick Cox said. Brian throws a dodgeball at Dick Cox, it bounces back, and he catches it. "Fuck you." Dick Cox said. Brian throws the dodgeball again, it bounces back, and he catches it. Hinomaru throws the dodgeball with full force, it made Dick C. feel like he collapsed on the road. "I'm getting quite good at this!" He said. "Yeah, you are dadass." Dick B. said. "Badass?" Dick C. said. "That's what I said, dadass." Dick B. said. "The nigga is even worse." Dick C. said. Bouncer forces Dick C. to bitchslap himself repeatedly in the face. "You don't have to rud it in, son of a ditch." Dick B. said to Dick Cox. "Why did you ditchslat yourself?" Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics